Fairy Tail A story Retold
by illest dragon slayer
Summary: We all know the story of fairy tail but how will the story change if Natsu grew up with a "brother" and what exactly is his brothers secret ?
1. Chapter 1: Origin of Nick

**AN: I do not own fairy tail…. :( 'Thought' "speech" **

**Chapter 1: Origin of Nick**

**Third Person POV**

In an unknown part of Fiore a simple peaceful looking forest holds a dark secret, deep within the depths of an isolated cave two men can be seen standing over the unconscious body of a young boy lying on a rock. The cave is lit by a single flickering lamp next to the boys body, two lacrima and a pair of artificial eyes are lying on a tray next to the men. "How do we know the boy can control this power ?" The man on the right says with a hint of doubt in his voice. "We'll break him down until he has no choice but to obey us and we will teach him to maintain these gifts." The man on the right replies. The faces of both men are hidden by the shadows of the cave. "I don't know about this.." The man on the left states. "Listen, do not have doubts now ! This boy will be needed to help Zeref baptize this pitiful world in the forgiving darkness. We need to make him as powerful as possible." The male on the right snaps. The man on the left stays silent as both begin to work in silence. Both of the men took a knife and began to cut the child's chest open, then they both took one of the lacrimas and put both of them inside the boys chest as they connected the lacrima to his soul. The child began to shake as his body began to thrash around, the only thing holding him down were the chains attached to the rock surrounding his body. "Calm him down !" The man on the right yells. A nod is given by the man on the left as his hands begin to glow blue **"NERVE PARALYSIS"** the man on the left yells as he slams his palms on the boys chest, the boy then froze on the rock not moving then took the boys eyes out and inserted the artificial eyes.

"Put the markings on his back and then place the boy in his cell" The man who was on the right commands as he gets up and leaves, the other male just grunts in response. He then takes a bottle of blood red liquid out of the pocket of his coat. He dips a glowing brush into the liquid and paints a picture of a skull with swords behind the head of the skull **(AN: Picture a jolly roger)** on the boys back. The bloody red liquid became a pure white and gave a glow as the paint dried up. "Well boy back in the cell with you." He whispers as he picks up the boy and walks deeper into the cave into a tiny room as he places the boy in there. He looks at the boy and feels a pang of guilt as he closes the iron door of the cell and locks it.

**BOYS POV**

'What is this feeling ? Where am I ? Who am I ?' These thoughts plagued my mind as I walked around what seemed to be an endless darkness. I continued to wander aimlessly until a deep and powerful voice roared out. "BOY ! WHY DO YOU VISIT ME!" The voice questioned. 'Visit ?' I don't understand. "I-I'm sorry" I whispered "DO NOT MUMBLE WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME BOY! SPEAK YOUR NAME." 'Name ? whats a name? Do I have one ?' "Whats that ?" I spoke a little louder, for some reason I felt that I should respect this voice. "WHATS A NAME YOU ASK? DO YOU NOT HAVE ONE CHILD ?" The voice boomed. "No.." I replied. "THEN IT APPEARS YOU HAVE NOT EARNED ONE YET CHILD. I SHALL MAKE YOU AN OFFER, IF YOU CAN COME FIND ME THEN I WILL DEEM YOU WORTHY OF RECEIVING A NAME" The voice said. I nodded for some reason I felt that I needed to do this. "THEN GO AND PROVE YOURSELF" A single claw then came out of the shadows as it tapped me on the forehead.

"GAH !" I gasped as I suddenly shot up. The darkness was no longer surrounding me but this new environment did not seem that much better. It was a small cave so small that I could only walk 5 or 6 steps in each direction before hitting a wall. 'Where am I ?'I looked in front of me and saw a silver door. 'What is this ?' I placed my hands on the door and suddenly I felt like I was pulling on the other side of the door, I went with the feeling and suddenly the door flew to the wall behind it along with everything else in the room even I felt an attraction to the wall but managed to stay where I was standing. 'BOY FOLLOW THE LIGHT' a voice boomed in my head and caused me to flinch. I followed the voices advice and I followed the faint trail of light.

As I walked I noticed that a lot of objects were still sticking to the wall 'BOY YOU MUST RELEASE YOUR MAGIC' "What ?" I whispered. 'DO YOU FEEL THAT KNOT IN YOUR STOMACH ? RELEASE IT' After hearing this I did feel the the knot as I slowly released it and all the objects fell to the ground and I felt lighter myself. I entered the main section of the cave and I saw two men. "How did you get out ?!" One of the men yelled as he threw himself at me. I dont know what happened but fear took over and I felt power surging within me as I closed my eyes, I waited for the pain to come but it never happened and surprisingly I heard a cry of pain and it was not mine. I opened my eyes and I saw both men on the ground struggling to get up. "So this is gravity magic.. amazing." One of them said. I took this chance to run toward the exit of the cave, "You think you can leave.. you think you're free huh ? well guess what ? YOURE MARKED BITCH YOURE NEVER LEAVING !" one of the men yelled and he began to laugh hysterically. I ignored him as I ran out of the cave my feet feeling the new sensation of grass.

I continued to run until I suddenly fell into a pool of clear water. I looked at the water and teared up at what I saw, a young boy with wild black hair, dark tired eyes, and light tan skin. "Is this what I look like ?" I asked myself as I tried to touch my reflection but my hand went through the liquid. I felt a strong presence as wind started blowing at me and a loud thud sounded as a giant animal landed on the ground next to the water. "OF COURSE THAT IS WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE BOY !" The animal yelled. I looked behind me to see a pure black animal 10 times my size with white horns and white wing and crystal blue eyes. "Are you the voice from before ?" I asked with hope. "YES I AM, ARE YOU NOT AFRAID OF ME?" He asked. "Nope ! Why would I be you helped me escaped !" I said as I ran up and hugged one of his massive legs. "Thank you." I whispered. "HMPH." He grunted "You promised me a name !" I reminded him and looked up to look him in the eye. "SO IT SEEMS THAT YOU'RE CORRECT. FINE ! THE GREAT DRAGON CEREBUS SHALL OFFICIALLY NAME YOU… NICK!" 'Nick hmm I like the sound of that.' " I like that !" I said as I smiled at him. "SO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ?" Cerebus asked as he sat down. "Im not sure I just woke up in that cell.." I said. "WELL WE NEED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER GET STUCK IN THAT CELL EVER AGAIN." Cerebus roared. "How ?" I questioned. "ILL TRAIN YOU IN THE ART OF SHADOW DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC." He said proudly. "OKAY !" I yelled trying to mimic his roar. "HAHA YOU HAVE TO TRAIN BEFORE YOU ATTEMPT THAT ROAR CHILD, BUT FOR NOW SLEEP." He said as he tapped my forehead and I fell into unconsciousness.

**Cerebus POV**

I carried the boy onto my back as I took off into the skies. 'This boy already has two magic abilities within his body, and what I can tell its gravity magic and dream magic. The shadow dragon slaying magic will make him even more powerful.. I must train him and make sure he grows up to be powerful but for now I must find Igneel.

-2 hours later-

"IGNEEL !" I roared at him as I saw him in a cave as I landed near him. "Cerebus.. yelling as always I see." He spoke to me. I noticed a boy with salmon colored hair sleeping next to him. "OH SO YOU HAVE TAKEN ON AN APPRENTICE AS WELL I SEE.. WHAT IS HIS NAME ?" I questioned. "His name is Natsu, and I see you have taken one on as well." He stated. "YES THE BOYS NAME IS NICK ! AN-" "Stop yelling Cerbus you'll wake up the children." Igneel sighed. "SORRY !" I whispered. "You idiot you're still yelling. " Igneel scolded while growing a tick mark on his forehead. "THE CHILDREN WON'T WAKE ILL MAKE SURE OF IT !" I said. I then began telling Igneel about Nick. " Interesting.. so the boy has two artificial magics within him ?" Igneel asked. "YES GRAVITY AND DREAM." I replied "TAKE A LOOK AT THIS AS WELL." I placed Nick on the floor and removed his shirt revealing the marking on his back. "What is it?" Igneel asked. "I HAVE NO IDEA BUT I HAVE ALREADY PLACED A DRAGON SEAL ON IT AS SOON AS I FELT A DARK PRESENCE COME OUT OF IT" I said. "Good, so why did you come see me ?" Igneel questioned. "I CAME TO ASK YOUR OPINION ON THE MARKING BUT ALAS EVEN YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT BEFORE, BUT NOW THAT I HAVE SEEN YOUR APPRENTICE WHY DON'T WE RAISE THEM TOGETHER.. AS BROTHERS !" I answered. "Yes that does seem like a good idea since we won't be able to be with them forever. I agree." Igneel replied."GOOD !" I said with a mighty laugh. "LETS MAKE THESE TWO THE GREATEST DRAGON SLAYERS SO ONE DAY EVEN ACNOLOGIA WILL FEAR THEM !" I stated. "Sounds like a plan." Igneel said with a smirk

-5 years later-

**Third Person Pov**

"**FIRE DRAGONS ROAR**!" Natsu yelled out as a burst of hot flame was sent out towards Nick who was able to dodge. "The darkness speaks to me and guides me to victory **SPIRIT SLASH **! " Nick yelled out and his foot became enveloped in shadows as he kicked Natsu square in the chin and sent him flying. Natsu then smirked in the air after recovering from the pain. **"DRACO STOMP!" **Natsu yelled as his foot caught on fire and he began falling at a high speed. Nick put up his arms to block as the draco stomp connected and sent the young mage flying, Nick slowly got up, Natsu then took this chance to follow up. "**FIRE FIST"** he yelled and punched Nick in the stomach causing him to double over. "**Gravity palm: zero." **Nick muttered and hit Natsu square in the chest causing him to fly upwards with no sign of him coming down."NICK YOU CHEEEEAAATTTTTEEEERRRRRR !" Natsu yelled from the sky. "NICK LET NATSU DOWN!" Cerebus said while Igneel nodded. "Yes father, Uncle Igneel. Gravity RELEASE. Natsu then came flying down screaming and hit the ground with a thud. "You okay Natsu ?" Nick asked concerned. "Yeah man im totally fine aye Dad when did you start using ice ? Oh and uncle cerebus I need you to speak louder youre whispering too much." Natsu said with swirls in his eyes and birds flying around him causing everyone to sweat drop. "Uh Nick why don't you explore for a bit your father and I are gonna make sure Natsu is okay." Igneel said. "Okay ill be back before dinner. " Nick said as he went off into the jungle.

-30 minutes later-

Nick soon discovered that the forest was not as fun as it was with Natsu. He took a seat on a tree trunk and began to rest his eyes when he heard a scream. He ran towards the noise as fast as he could. The scream got louder and louder and he finally approached an open spot in the forest.

What he saw made his blood boil, a giant vulcan was harassing a young family of 3 all with white hair with the older sister in front of them and the brother protecting the youngest girl. "Leave us alone or I swear Ill kick your ass !" The girl in the front said with an angelic voice. 'Damn she makes swear words sound nice' Nick thought. 'Focus Nick you need to help them' Nick soon snapped out of his trance and focused his gravity around the space where the vulcan was. "Gravity timed 5 increase !" Nick yelled from the bushes as the vulcan suddenly got thrown to the ground and couldn't get up. The siblings looked in shock at Nick. "Now now you overgrown ape shouldn't you pick on someone your own size ?" Nick scolded and used a spirit slash to knock the vulcan out. Nick admired his work and then looked at the siblings whose mouths were still open in shock. "You guys okay ?" Nick asked concerned. "Yes we are thank you." The younger girl said. "Hold on Lisanna we don't know if this guy can be trusted." The older girl said dropping in a fighting stance. "Mira-nee he saves us !" Lisanna cried. "She is right Mira we owe him our thanks." The guy said. "I guess you're right elfman." Mira said with a sigh. "Thank you." They all said. Nick scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Haha it was Nothing !" He replied, "How can we repay our debt to you ?" Mira said reaching for her sack of jewels. "Well I'll tell you something that my father and uncle tell me and my brother, the best way to pay me back is by living your life." Nick said with a smile, which caused Mira to blush. "OH, I did not introduce myself yet ! Im Nick !" Nick said with a smile and a peace sign. "Im elfman." The boy said, "I'm Lisanna." the girl said with a bow. "And I'm Mirajane." The older girl said. "Mirajane ? Thats a funny name." Nick chuckled which caused Mirajane to get a tick mark on her haid. " But its also a cute name." Nick said while stretching causing her to once again blush. "Shut up." She muttered embarrassed. "So what are you guys doing here ?" Nick questioned. "Well we were playing in the forest and we kind of playing in the forest and we got lost." Elfman said sheepishly and his two siblings nodded in embarrassment

"Oh I can help you guys get back." Nick said with his hands behind his head. "You can ?" Lisanna said happily. "Yeah, just follow me !" Nick commanded. 'Sheesh how many times is this guy going to save us in one day.' Mirajane thought.

"Dad, Uncle Igneel can you take my friends back to their home they're lost." Nick said as soon as the two dragons were in view. "HUMANS ? FRIENDS? NICK WHAT DID YOU DO?" Cerebus asked. The siblings were intimidated by the mighty roar. "A vulcan was harassing them and I saved them but they're lost Dad." Nick answered. Nick out of the corner of his eye say Natsu staring at Lisanna and blushing and Lisanna returning the look." "Does not seem like a problem to me." Igneel said. "Thanks guys ! Mira and I will ride on Cerebus and Elfman Lisanna and Natsu will ride on Uncle Igneel." I suggested and everyone nodded.

Mira sat behind me on Cerebus's back. "Hold on tight !" I said as she grabbed my waist and it made me blush. I looked at Natsu and saw him blushing at Lisanna holding him and Lisanna also blushing as she laid her head on Natsu's back. Elfman sat behind Lisanna totally oblivious to what was happening. "WHERE TO ?" Cerebus asked. "M-m-Magnolia please." Elfman stuttered. "DO NOT STUTTER BOY YO MUST BE A MAN AND SPEAK BOLDLY !" Cerebus said. "You're right from here on out ill try to be manly and protect my sisters !" Elfman said with a fire in his eye. "THATS MORE LIKE IT !" Cerebus roared as he flew off into the sky. Igneel following behind. "Wow.. look at the view," Mira said in awe. "Yeah it never gets old." Nick said with a smile. Soon enough the flight ended and the dragons landed in the outskirts of the forest surrounding Magnolia. "This is as far as we can go." Igneel said. "Thank you very much," The three siblings said as they got off. Nick hopped off Cerebus. "It was Nice meeting you." Nick said to Mira with a smile.

Suddenly she hugged Nick and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you as well Nick and thanks for saving us!" She giggled. " Oi Lisanna, Elfman lets go back to the guild already so I can brag to Erza that I rode a dragon !" Mira yelled while running off her siblings in pursuit. Nick however was left speechless while blushing furiously, this caused Natsu and the two dragons to go behind him and raise their eyebrows while cat whistling. "Oh shut up." Nick said while laughing " Hey now you're quoting her !" Natsu said earning him a punch to the face.

-2 years later-

_Dear Nick, and Natsu,_

_ We are sad that we had to leave you guys but we have to take care of something in the dragon realm. We do not know how long it will take but we do know it will be a long time. The two of you have grown to be such fine young men and have made us very proud. You may have noticed the presents we have left. For nick a sword called mid-knight that can conjure up an dispel darkness and for Natsu a scarf that will protect you from dark magic. One day we will meet again we promise you. You both shall be missed by us dearly until we can see you guys again. Just know you both were and forever will be our sons and greatest accomplishments. Keep living your lifes._

_Love,_

_Cerebus and Igneel_

Nick re read the note consistently ever since the two dragons suddenly left 3 days ago. Both him and Natsu were deeply saddened by the loss but knew they had to keep living. They both had on black hoodies and black jeans while Nick was wearing shoes and Natsu was wearing Slippers and both had their hoods up. "Well we're here.." Natsu almost whispered, and Nick nodded in a response as he looked at the building while listening to the loud yelling that could be heard even from outside. They both opened the doors to the guild they heard so much about the guild of fairy tail. Once the door opened the guild stopped the yelling and stared at the two strangers. Nick and Natsu both dropped their hoods and stared at the guild. "Hi I'm Nick" Nick said with no emotion. "And I'm Natsu." He sighed. "We were wondering if we could join your guild." Nick asked causing 3 white hair mages to yell in shock. "Oh hey Mira." Nick said with a smile.

_To be continued…_

**AN: So ends the first chapter haha hoped you guys like it please read and review thank you !**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to your new home

AN: Hey guys ! I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I would like to thank everyone who read it ! Especially you NarutoUzumakiNamikaze85 for commenting 3. Reminder "Speech" 'Thought' "**Attack**" Enjoy the chapter my friends. Nick and Natsu are currently 12 years ago along with the other kids in the guild.

**Chapter 2: Welcome to your new home**

**Third Person POV**

Mirajane could not believe what she saw, the man that saved her and her siblings two years ago, the boy that she could not stop thinking about ever since the day she rode a dragon with him was now standing at the entrance of her guild.

"N-n-Nick ?" Mirajane mumbled as she was currently holding Erza in a full Nelson.

"Get off me flat chested she-male !" Mirajane yells as she pushes Erza off of her to the ground as she begins to slowly walk to where Nick and Natsu were standing everyone in the guild's eyes on her.

"Hey Mira !" Nick says smiling as she stops in front of Nick her eyes covered by shadows. Mirajane slowly raised her hand as she swiftly punched Nick with all her strength sending him through the doors of the guild as she then walked over to his body.

"Damn.. you punch hard." Nick grunted as he slowly got up. He looked up to see Mira raise her hand yet again fully expecting to get punched again, but was shocked when she pulled him in for a hug.

"You idiot.. I missed you." Mirajane mumbled in Nicks shoulder. Causing Nick to softly smile as he rubbed her back.

Natsu watched the scene with a smile as he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around to see the smiling face of Lisanna.

"Hi Natsu !" Lisanna greeted happily raising up her hand. Natsu remembering what Mirajane did to his brother quickly dropped to his knees in a bow.

"Please Lisanna forgive me for making you miss me, I beg you for mercy. Please dont hit me !" Natsu apologizing as he began bowing to her in a worshiping manner causing her to sweat drop.

"Riiiggghhht. All is forgiven." Lisanna said awkwardly as Natsu kept bowing. Everyone looked on in confusion wondering how the siblings knew these two strangers. Suddenly the moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat causing everyone to turn their attention to the back of the guild.

"As touching as this moment is.. I must ask what brings you two boys here?" Master Makarov asked, as Nick began to explain the situation as Nick and Natsu were left alone and ventured to Magnolia the place where they remember dropping off the Strauss siblings, and how they discovered Fairy Tail and wished to join.

"I see.. well I have no problem with the two of you joining but I wish to evaluate your skills so would you mind sparring with one of the guild members?" Makarov asked the boys.

"Of course ! Im burning up just by the thought of it." Natsu yelled causing Nick to chuckle.

"I think my brother here wishes to fight first." Nick said and Master Makarov nodded.

"Any volunteers ?" Makarov asked to the guild.

"I'll fight the newbie." A boy with black hair in nothing in his underwear said with a smirk, causing Nick and Natsu to sweat drop.

"Gray.. your clothes." A girl with brown hair said and for some reason the boys thought that was a phrase she says multiple times a day.

"GAH !" Gray yells surprised at his lack of clothing as he ran off and returned in 43 seconds flat now wearing a white tee shirts, black shorts, and slippers.

"Hmph.. I accept the challenge." Natsu says with a smirk.

"Good." Makarov says as the guild begins to walk outside.

Once outside the two boys got in their fighting stances waiting for the master to tell them when to begin.

"Begin !" Makarov says.

Gray dashed towards Natsu and began to throw quick punches and kicks, all of which Natsu avoided with ease much to Grays surprise.

"Too slow." Natsu says as he moves his head to the left in order to dodge a fist Gray threw. Gray grunted in frustration as he tried to kick Natsu in the side as Natsu jumped backwards to avoid it and then rushed Gray going on the offensive.

Natsu sent powerful punched to Grays chest at insane speeds as he then kneed him in the stomach and then swiftly kicked Gray in the head sending him flying.

"Lucky shot." Gray grunted in pain. "Taste this ! **Ice make: Blade !. Ice Make floor !"**

A sword made out of pure ice then appeared in Grays hand and the floor in the park became Ice as Natsu slipped and fell on his butt.

"Wow.. Natsu is very fast." Lisanna said in awe.

"Well of course ! Natsu and I train using my gravity magic, Natsu is about as Gray is in 4 times this gravity." Nick said causing Lisanna to gasp.

Natsu jumped high in the air as Gray tried to slash him with his sword.

"**Roar of the fire dragon**" Natsu yells as a burst of fire shot out of his mouth and was sent towards Gray melting a majority of the ice on the Ice floor causing Mist to surround the field.

"**Dragon Dash**" Natsu said out of nowhere as a body of fire hit Gray knocking him out instantly. Many of the guild members then began to clap in awe.

"Well, I suppose its my turn." Nick muttered as he walked into the clearing as someone carried Grays body to the infirmary.

"I'll fight you.." Mirajane said as she also walked into the clearing. Getting into her battle stance.

"I was hoping you would say that." Nick said with a smirk, also getting into his stance.

"Begin !" Makarov says.

"**Take over: Satan soul !**" Mira yelled as she changed into a demon, taking Nick by surprise.

"You can still give up." Mira said in a dark voice with a smirk.

"Hey now.. stealing my line isn't polite." Nick retorted as he melted into the ground as a shadow shocking everyone but Natsu. Suddenly a dark fist came out of the shadow of a tree behind Mira punching her in the back sending her in the sky as she used her demon wings to balance herself out.

"**Soul extinction"** Mira yelled sending a ball of dark energy toward the forest causing the guild to scream and get out of the way as the attacked wiped out a lot of trees. Mira then landed in the clearing.

"Stop hiding !" she yelled in anger. Nick then placed his palm on a tree behind Mira.

"Who's hiding ?" Nick asked placing his palm on Miras back as she turned around to punch her.

"**Gravity attract**" Nick yells as Mira was then thrown towards the tree.

"Why can't I move ?" Mira yelled.

"The trees gravity is trapping your body, and now for the finishing move.. **Dark cocoon.**" Nick says as shadows begin to envelop Miras body up to her neck completely immobilizing her.

"I win." Nick says with a smile as Mira just grunts.

"Good fights, lets go get your marks my boy." Makarov says.

-30 minutes later-

Natsu got his guild mark in red on his right arm and Nick got his in black on his right arm.

"So where will you two sleep?" Makarov asked concerned.

"We'll figure something out, we always do." Natsu says with a smile.

"You guys can stay with us its the least we can do." Lisanna offered with a smile as her siblings agreed.

"Are you sure? We don't want to be a burden." Nick said.

"It's fine besides we have 3 couches so you guys can sleep on them." Mira said with a blush. After a while Nick and Natsu decided to take them up on that offer. So after the guild closed Nick and Natsu followed the Strauss siblings to their home. Lisanna cooked dinner as the group gathered at their dinner table just chatting. The food finished cooking as Lisanna served the steak to the group.

"Wow Lis your cooking is amazing !" Natsu exclaimed as everyone agreed.

"Oh thank you." Lisanna said blushing at the nick name Natsu gave her. Nick and Natsu then went to the living room and got settled on the couches.

"Thank you again." Nick said.

"It's not a problem its the manly thing to do !" Elfman said as the siblings retired in their rooms as they turned off the lights. Nick and Natsu enjoyed the peace and quiet when suddenly Natsu spoke up.

"You know Nick.. Im sad about Cerebus and Igneel leaving but I feel like this new guild is going to fun to be in.. hopefully we can get love them as much as we loved Igneel and Cerebus." Natsu muttered sleepily

"Im sure we will.. Goodnight Natsu." Nick whispered.

"Goodnight." Natsu said and then he fell asleep.

-2 hours later-

Nick was having a very hard time falling asleep and it wasn't due to Natsu's snoring Nick got used to that a long time ago. Suddenly he heard light foot steps and looked up to see Mirajane in Purple Pajamas with an all over skull print on it.

"Nick?" Mira whispered.

"Yes Mira.?" He replied as she waled over and sat on his stomach.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm really happy you and Natsu decided to join the guild.. I really missed you ya know, would it have killed you to visit me once in the past two years ?" she whispered slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I guess I got caught up in training that I didn't have time to visit. But I really missed you two." Nick said thankful that the darkness was hiding his blush.

"All is forgiven.. good night and sleep tight Nick." Mira said with a smile visible to Nick since he could see in the dark. She then hugged Nick and kissed his forehead and then she went back to her room.

"Goodnight Mira." Nick said to himself with a smile as he finally let felt sleep overcome him.

_To be continued…_

**Please favorite and review !**


	3. Chapter 3: Nicks Vs Erza

AN: Hello my loyal readers ! Today I bring you a new chapter. Im also thinking of having people let me use Original characters they thought of. I need these for a dark group that will be in the story just fill in these blanks.

Name:

Age:

Power:

Looks:

Back Story:

Leave a comment if you are interested thanks.

**Chapter 3: Nick Vs Erza !**

**Third Person POV**

In the early hours of the day we see a white haired girl sitting on the sleeping form of a young boy with salmon colored hair as she pokes his face.

"Oy, Natsu wake up !" Lisanna says as she pokes his face again causing Natsu to scratch his face. "Natsu come on wake up ! Mira-nee is making breakfast !" The work breakfast made Natsu's eyes slowly open.

"Mmm, Lisanna ? What time is it ?" Natsu asked in a sleepy voice making Lisanna giggle.

"It's 6 am !" She says Matto-facterly. This makes Natsu grumble.

"Soooo early." He sighs. "What's Mirajane making for breakfast.

"She's not up yet silly ! I just woke up and got bored so I decided you would keep me company." She admits.

"Im going back to sleep then." He sighs as he closes his eyes.

"You better get up and play with me.. or else." She threatens.

"Psh or else what." Natsu retaliates with his eyes still closed.

"Or else Ill kiss you." She says embarrassed as she blushes and plays with her fingers. Making one of Natsu's eyes open.

"Yeah sure you will." He laughs. Lisanna then gets off of him and stares at him. She then musters up all her courage and kisses Natsu's forehead making his eyes snap open and he sits up.

"Y-y-y- you actually did it !" Natsu gasps as he blushes.

"Well I never go back on word mister !" She says "Now get up and let's explore." Not wanting to make her wait he hops off the couch and follows her out the door.

The two walked aimlessly in the forest admiring nature, until they came across an apple tree.

"Oooh Natsu look at those apples they look delicious !" Lisanna said in awe.

"Yeah they do !" Natsu agreed. "Hey Lisanna do you want one" He asked as she nodded her head eagerly. "Okay then !" He says with a laugh as he looks at the apple tree standing about 18 feet high. 'Hmm maybe I should use 75% of my jump power to get them.' Natsu thought as he gets ready.

Natsu crouches and Lisanna notices the energy gathering his feet as the grass below around his feet began to get pushed back. He then jumped towards the apples making Lisanna stared in awe. 'Wow look at him go ! What jump power he jumped right towards those app- oh.' Lisanna thought as she sweat dropped as Nasu jumped higher than the trees.

Natsu jumped higher than the apples and he hit something really hard causing the tree to shake as a majority of the apples in the trees fell along with him and the hard object. Lisanna then noticed that the object was an egg and she gasped.

"**Animal soul: Bird !" ** Lisanna yelled as her arms became wings and her feet became birds feet, she flew towards the egg and caught it. She then turned around to catch Natsu but found him calmly standing on the tree trunk.

"Woah ! How are you doing that ?" She asked in shock as she landed and set the egg down. Natsu smirked and then jumped off the tree with a frontflip and softly landed right in front of Lisanna.

"Uncle Cerebus and my dad taught us this, its called magic balance. If we focus our flow of magic to a certain part of our body it allows us to balance on anything and I mean anything." He explained while she listened in awe.

"Woah can you teach me ?" Lisanna pleaded.

"Sure Liss all you have to do is focus your magic without bringing forth your magical element or in your case a take over." He explained, as she nodded.

She then nodded as she began to focus her magic into her feet but to her dismay it became a tiger paw.

"It's okay keep trying !" Natsu encouraged.

-2 hours later-

Mirajane and Nick had found Natsu and Lisanna training and decided to join in 45 minutes ago and Mirajane had grasped the ability before Lisanna could and was now sitting with Nick on the branch of the tree. Lisanna tried again and when she felt an animal soul taking over she suppressed it and finally had her magic balance as she ran up the tree with ease.

"Finally !" Lisanna panted as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Good job sis ! Now lets go back to the guild guys." Mirajane suggested as they agreed and began walking to the guild.

As soon as the doors to the guild opened Erza appeared.

"Nick.." She muttered

"Hey thunder thighs !" Mirajane greeted. Causing Erza to get annoyed.

"I was not speaking to you skank, I have a request for Nick." She spoke with venom. This caused Mirajane to latch onto Nick possessively. 'Why did I do this we are not even together.' She thought to herself. She looked up at Nick in embarrassment but he seemed to be oblivious to what she was doing.

"What do you need Erza ?" Nick asked in confusion.

"I saw your fight with Mirajane and I wish to do what she could not.. defeat you. So fight me right here right now." Erza asked causing most of the guild to look at them in curiosity.

"Yeah sure." Nick said with a poker face. This caused the guild to get excited as they all ran outside setting up the betting.

"PLACE YA BETS HERE!" Wakaba said as everyone rushed him. Mirajane & Lisanna walked over to the betting and noticed all bets were on Erza.

"You know if you want to make a lot of money I suggest placing all your cash on Nick." Natsu stated while carrying the egg.

"Hmm yeah I'll take the chance, by the way what is that thing ?" Mirajane said referring to the egg.

"Isn't it obvious it's a dragon egg, I mean look at the flame pattern." Natsu exclaimed with pride making Mira sweat drop.

"Riiiiiggghhht, well I got 300,00 jewel on Nick." Mirajane said tossing a sack to Wakaba and Lisanna handed him 130,000.

"Don't worry Natsu I'll share my winnings with you." Lisanna said with a smile making Natus gush with happiness.

"Thanks Lis ! We can buy baby stuff !" He said and she nodded and then they went to watch the battle.

"You ready ?" Era asked using her heavens wheel armor.

"Yeah make the first move." Nick said as Master Makarov put a protective spell on the guild.

Erza rushed Nick as he quickly jumped over her. "**Dark destruction** !" Nick yelled as a ball of dark energy was thrown at Erza and when it hit she was thrown across the town to the forest as Nick and the guild followed. "**Shadow dragons roar **!" Nick yelled shooting a column of darkness at the hole Erza was in causing smoke to build up. Suddenly Erza flew through the smoke and kicked Nick in the chest followed by a smack to his head with the hilt of her blade throwing Nick toward a lake.

He used his magic balance mid-air and landed crouched on the water.

"Nice hit Erza." Nick complimented. "But that's not nearly enough, **Dark release: Right arm of the shadows**." Nick said as his right arm became wrapped in darkness and shadows began swirling around his body, he then shot at Erza at high speeds hitting her with his arm sending her flying in the air. "**Gravity increase: 2** !" Nick yelled and Erza was forced to the ground with a hard thud and she struggled to get up in the new gravity.

"**Requip: flight** !" Erza yelled as she transformed in her flight armor increasing her speed as she moved effortlessly in the gravity and kicked Nick in the head but she was then surprised as he exploded into a bunch of ravens.

"What ?" She yelled in surprise as the ravens then blew up all around her. As she was blown upwards, Nick then jumped up on top of her and placed his palm on her back.

"I win Erza,** Dark pulse**" Nick said as his palm released dark energy throwing Erza towards a bunch of trees as she fit one with a scream and then fainted. The group circled around Erza in surprise.. she had just been beaten.

"Well Wakaba I believe you owe us some money." Mirajane said with a dark gleam in her eyes as he gulped.

_To be continued…._


	4. Chapter 4: Lets Go On A Job

AN:(illest) Hey my loyal readers ! I'm back with yet another chapter in the story ! Btw the chance to submit OC's is still available so submit while you still can ! Now onto the story !

Natsu: Nick does not own fairy tail and this is just a non-profit story that illest made

Illest: hehe thanks man

**Chapter 4: Let's Go On A Job !**

**Third Person POV**

A week has passed since the fight between Nick and Erza and currently we find Nick and Mirajane sitting together on a table in the guild.

Nick has his head down on the table while Mirajane counts her jewel that she won by betting correctly on Nick while humming a song. She stops her humming as she looks at Nick who's now moaning in boredom.

"What's wrong Nick ?" She asked in curiosity.

"I'm so hungry." He groans not even bothering to lift his head from the table.

"So buy some food dummy." Mirajane replies.

"I don't have any money." Nick sighs as Mirajane smirks and slides 1000 jewel in front of Nick causing him to lift his head and look at it in surprise.

"A thousand ? But Mira the food here only costs like 30 jewel." Nick exclaimed which caused her to shrug.

"Well because of you I made a lot of money, so consider this your cut, but you do need more money so buy your food and I'll take you on your first job." Mirajane says as she walks over to the job board. Nick then stands up and basically runs over to Lisanna who is managing the bar counter while talking to Natsu.

"Lisanna one hamburger and a soda please." Nick requests causing Lisanna to stop her conversation with Natsu and she prepares Nick's food and then gives it to him.

"Here Nick, that will be 20 jewel please." Says Lisanna with a smile as she gives Nick the food as he pays her. He then wolfs down the burger in 10 seconds and downs the drink right away causing Lisanna to sweat drop.

"My my someones hungry." Lisanna says while giggling. Natsu just smirks.

"That's how we eat when we're starving." Natsu says while patting Nick's back.

"Oi Nick I found a job !" Mirajane says as she walks over to the bar counter handing Nick the flyer. Nick read over the flyer, it was a job request to take down 2 dark mages and the reward is 700,000 jewel. Nick nods in approval.

"Sure let's go right now !" Nick yells while grabbing Mirajanes hand causing her to blush as he runs out the door to the train station. They ran for about 15 minutes until they came face to face with the enemy of all dragon slayers.. A vehicle and even worse the vehicle was a train.

"Oh no.." Nick mutters as Mirajane looks at him with a confused look.

"What's wrong ? You're not scared are you ?" She teased as Nick just shook his head.

"No… I have motion sickness." He mutters. She stares at him for about 5 minutes before she began to burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAH AN ALMIGHTY DRAGON SLAYER'S ULTIMATE WEAKNESS IS MOTION?" She laughs as she begins holding her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"Please Mira, this is serious." He says with a look of fear in his eyes. She then grabs his hand and forces him on the train. The 2 then take their seats across from each other. Nick's eyes are looking around as he turns pale and sweaty.

"Just go to sleep silly." Mirajane says, Nick just groans at this.

"I can't I'm not comfortable." He complains. Mirajane stares at him for a minute before she gets an idea.. a very embarrassing idea.

"W-w-w-w well I suppose you could lay your head on my lap." She stuttered and blushes. This causes Nick's eyes to light up.

"Really Mira you mean it ?" Nick says in surprise and happiness as she just nods with a blush. Nick then changes seats as he sits next to her and puts his head on her lap as he lays down in the booth quickly falling asleep because of the comfort of her lap. She smiles down at him as he quietly snores, she then runs her fingers through his hair as she stares out the window.

'This is going to be a long train ride.' She thinks as she admires the scenery outside.

-2 hours later-

"Nick wake up we're here." Mirajane says as she wakes Nick up, he groans and slowly wakes up and rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes and yawns.

"Okay so now what ?" Nick asked with a sleepy gaze.

"We have to contact the mayor and ask about the job then we can check into our hotel and eat dinner and call it a day." Mirajane says listing off the to do list as Nick listens.

They then get off the train and quickly walked through the town and located the mayors building. The two then walked in and were greeted by a receptionist.

"Why hello, how can I help you two today ?" She asked in a slight british accent.

"Hi ! We're mages of fairy tail and we're here about the jib concerning the two dark mages." Nick explained as she nodded.

"Okay ! The mayor is expecting you so please go see him it's the last door on the right hallway." She says as the two nod and walk to the door.

-In a building within the city-

"You see him R ?" A cloaked figure says from a hotel room with the lights off.

"Yes.. my plants can see them.. apparently they're on a job to take care of two dark mages these weak norms can't handle." The second cloaked figure says while holding a flower that is sprouting out of his hand.

"So we just need to activate his eyes ?" The first cloaked figure says. As the other cloaked figure nods.

"Yes X I'll take care of it soon just watch over me." R says as he vanishes in a storm of petals.

-Within the mayors office-

"So the 2 dark mages have been robbing our stores and Kidnapping our woman !" The mayor exclaims. "Please deal with them."

"Very well, expect them to not be a problem by tomorrow night." Mirajane promises as She and Nick leave the building. While walking down the stairs outside the building a cloaked man with slightly visible green hair bumps into Nick.

"Oops sorry buddy." The man says as he quickly rushes off, leaving Nick confused.

-Inside the dark room-

A dust of petals rushed through the room as R appeared.

"I take it the job went well ?" X asked.

"Yeah… he now has the ability to use the eyes hopefully he activates them soon." R says as X nods.

"Hopefully the spell will activate and we can have a guild leader." X says with a smirk.

"Yeah, but remember what the doctor said.. the markings will activate on his 18th birthday so we have pretty long wait." R says with a sigh.

"Yeah but it will be worth it.. when his power joins us." X laughed.

"Oh yes it will be." R replied.

-With Nick and Mira-

Nick unpacked his bags and took a quick shower before changing into his pajamas which consisted of a white tee shirt and black workout shorts. He then sat on his bed as he turned on the TV and relaxed while Mira took a shower. After a while she stepped out with her hair wet in her Pj's which was a black tee and grey sweats.

"So from what we know these 2 mages are not that strong." Nick said.

"Yeah it should be an easy job… well let's sleep so we will be energized for tomorrow." Nira says as the 2 fall asleep.

-The next morning-

After getting a quick breakfast the 2 walked over to where the dark mages supposedly had their camp. It was not long before they stumbled upon 2 men roasting a chicken while counting stacks of money.

"Well what do we have here?" Nick says making the 2 mages jump in surprise.

"How did you find us ? Did you snitch Erik ?" One mage yelled.

"Of course not Silver !." Eriz explained in a rush.

"None of you snitched but you left evidence at one of the stores you robbed and my friends nose followed your scent, so why don't you skip out on the beating you're about to receive and just come with us ?" Mirajane offered.

"Now why would I give myself up to a snotty brat like you ?" Erik yelled as he rushed Mirajane.

"**Earth rush **!" Erik yelled as his fist turned to stone and he went to push Mirajane but she easily dodged as she was already in her satan soul form.

"And I was hoping this would be at least slightly fun… **Soul extinction** !" Mira yelled as a ball of dark energy knocked Erik out leaving Silver in shock as he turned around to run but his face met with Nick's fist the moment he turned around.

"Now where are you going ?" Nick asked. "What a pitty I didn't even need magic, what magic do you use ?" Nick yawned.

"Fog…" Silver muttered, as Nick's eyes got wide.

"HAHAH seriously ? No wonder you can't fight. **Gravity cuffs** !" Nick commands as Silver's and Erik's hands slammed together.

"I can't move my hands !" Silver yelled as Nick smirked.

"Your hands are bound by gravity buddy you're not going anywhere." Nick explained as he picked up Silver.

Nick and Mira then turned the 2 in and split the reward 350,000 jewel each they are currently in a train waiting to return to Magnolia, Nick's head is in Mira's lap as she rubs his hair with her hand.

"Mira.. if you don't mind could we go on more jobs together ?" Nick asked making her smile happily.

"Of course Nick anytime !" She said in excitement.

"Thats.. good… zzzzzz" Nick whispered as he fell asleep. Mirajane looked down at him and smiled she could not wait to see what the future would hold for them. However little did she know that in a few years she would beg father time to send her back to these days.

_To be continued_


End file.
